Ed at The Museum: Battle of The Smithsonian
Ed at The Museum: Battle of The Smithsonian 'is a sequel to Ed At The Museum. This episode features more characters as well as characters playing different or more than one role. Plot The episode opens two months after Edd started at the museum. He walks in to find the museum closed for renovations. That night, he goes in to find his British Redcoat friend gone. In his place, he still finds Sacagewea, Jedidiah, Octavius, and the newly added Atilla The Hun. He finds they are going to the Smithsonian without The Ring of The Son of King. He learns several characters were converted into others, and others were destroyed. For example, the Civil War fighters being replaced with World War II fighters, Carlos Finnius being sold to the Smithsonian as General Cornwallis, and Rexy (or Grimlock) being replaced with a big red dragon named Slifer. The next morning, Edd sadly watches his friends leave for Washington DC. That night, Edd gets a phone call from Jedidiah saying that they have come face to face with Kamenrah, the Kamen Rider pharaoh of Egypt in the year 2022 BC. He then gets on a plane and asks his son Phineas to get him to the federal archieves. Once in, he dons a uniform and tries to find the crate containing his friends. He finds that a monkey snagged the ring. They are cornered by Kamenrah. At sunset, the characters come alive and demand the ring. Edd tricks them into trading it for the "Cube of All Sparks". He takes them to a huge crate containing the Kraken, causing it to release several other exhibits like a saber tooth tiger skeleton and Amiela Earheart. He escapes the bloodshed thanks to the general of the Uninon army, George Custer. Kamenrah, assited by Adolf Hitler and General Cornwallis, demands he take the ring to try and translate the words writting on the ring which will activate his father's scepter or he will kill Jedidiah, who is locked in an hourglass. Edd once again runs into Amiela who leads him out and to a statue of Buddha. Without help, they seek to the air and space museum, while being surronded by two Cupids. While there, Edd finds a group of Einstein bobbleheads who help them crack the code, revealing it to be Pi. While waiting, Kamenrah stumbles to the pop culture exhibit and runs into two more sons of bitches who want in, Megatron and Zartan. Almost out of time, Edd and Amiela take the Wright Brothers plane back. Behind them is all the exhibits they encountered. A war breaks out. During the time, Edd grabs a prop Ghost Trap and uses it to trap Kamenrah. Amiela flies Edd and his friends (along with a few exhibits who wanted a fresh start) home to Peach Creek. Before leaving him, she slaps and kisses him because "he found his moxie". The following night, Edd convinces the manager to let the museum stay open until midnight so that customers can communicate with the exhibits. Atilla acts as a storyteller, Sacagewea, a tour guide, and Cornwallis as a Q and A session. The movie ends with Phineas taking the old King Tut costume and putting it on, along with the ring. Quotes *'Kamenrah: I am Kamenrah, Rider of Egypt!!!!! *'Sacagewea': That is not my name. *'Custer': Sacagewawa? Sacagesage?...Mission accomplished. *'Edd': Finnius? How could you? *'Cornwallis': I am not this person of which you think? I am General Cornwallis of the British Army!!!!! *'Edd': (Amiela slaps him) Ow. Why? (she kisses him) *'Cupids': (singing My Heart Will Go On) *'Edd': Yeah, great perfect. Love theme from "Titanic". My mom's favorite movie. *'Cornwallis': (sniffs) Ahh, good to be back Eddward. Who knew I was actually my own general? Trivia *How is it that Jimmy is no longer Edd's son and Phineas is not King Tut? *Again, Prime is a British Redcoat due to his creator's favorite point in history.